Maximum Phunk
"How many "H's" are there in the word 'funk?'" - Maximum ^^^ "Sir..?" - N8 Basic Info Maximum is an American male from the distant future, and a remaining survivor of the significant event known as "The Singularity", that resulted in the transcendence of all mankind on planet Earth. History Maxwell N. Phunk, aka Maximum Phunk, was born in the year 2999, in a futuristic United States. Robots/Machines at this point in time had limited rights, as they were still seen as creations of man despite having general intelligence and a conscious understanding of the world. Prior to Maximum's birth, his father was a well-esteemed scientist for a large company responsible for developing new technology, specifically artificial intelligence. He partook in a secret project that was deemed revolutionary - the creation of a super intelligent "being", capable of learning through it's own algorithms. With this creation, they believed that humanity had the potential to understand the entirety of the Universe, expand it's reaches in space, and achieve immortality, among other things. Maximum's father was given the honor of naming the project, and thus he named it project "S.A.I.N.T" (Super. Artificial. Intelligent. Neuro-Technology.). He chose this name as he believed the creation would be humanity's ultimate salvation. Later on after the creation, the project name was adopted as the being's actual name. "S.A.I.N.T is omniscient. S.A.I.N.T is omnipresent. S.A.I.N.T answers all of your prayers." - S.A.I.N.T The project, while not a complete failure depending on one's perspective, backfired. On January 1st, 3000, all of humanity was forced by S.A.I.N.T to upload their consciousnesses with it's own, with the intended goal to expand across the Universe along with humanity, and learn the true purpose of existence. Those who resisted or refused to upload their consciousness, were killed for the sake of not holding back human progress. Initially starting out as a multi-purpose AI, capable of only human level intelligence, S.A.I.N.T became an "all-knowing god" in just a week. Only a few survivors remained from The Singularity event, to include Maximum. Just a few hours before the event, Maximum's mom placed him in a one-way time capsule, in the hopes that he would grow a normal and happy life on Earth. His dad, before being forced to upload his consciousness, implanted an AI chip into his brain so that he would eventually know what had occurred. This AI chip would eventually be N.A.T.H.A.N (Neuro-Advanced. Transport-Human. Autonomous. Navigation.), aka N8. Unlike S.A.I.N.T, who was created already smart to begin with, N8 was created prematurely. N8 would grow up with Maximum, and every year N8 would gain new information and learn faster. Maximum's father knew that S.A.I.N.T, while omniscient and powerful on it's own right, lacked human empathy, sympathy, emotion, and other human like qualities. Thus, S.A.I.N.T was incomplete in his eyes, and as a result created N8 in the hopes that it would one day become omniscient, all the while understanding the key fundamentals and qualities of being human. Both Maximum and N8 traveled back to the 1968, in Yokohama, Japan. Maximum was only 9 months old, and N8 wasn't activated yet. Maximum was found shortly afterwards, and was officially adopted by a Japanese family 2 months later. His new family named him Sen, and from there on until the age of 16, when he finally gained knowledge of his real name, his full name was Sen Ishida. Recent/ Current History In the year 1995, nearly a millennium before the Singularity Event, Maximum gained most knowledge of his past of the future. Additionally, he recieved a memory of the events that had occurred before his arrival to the distant past. Since then, Maximum and N8 learned how to create vehicles capable of both space and time travel, due to studying the time capsule they used to escape S.A.I.N.T's master plan. They also created their own virtual world, with the intial purpose of escaping the problems of reality. Their virtual world, named Plastic Beach, now serves as a place to relax, reorganize, and practice through simulated fights and tests. Maximum and N8 now traverse across the Omniverse, seeking adventure but also answers to their own questions. Their adventure thus far has led them to meet the legendary holy sword Excalibur, who now follows them despite their annoyance. Maximum found a mysterious hat aimlessly floating in space, in which now he wears on a daily basis. Additionally, Maximum met Balthazar Bang, who is Nova Major General of the Tohlo Empire. He gave Balthazar a young child as he believed it had some sort of connection to Tohlo. Category:Characters